The Fifth Annual Memphis BioImaging Symposium (MemBIS) is an educational and research conference focused on technology developments and clinical applications of the major fields of bioimaging structured in a unique one-day format. This year's meeting will be held Friday, November 6, at the Fogelman Executive Conference Center in Memphis, TN, with a reception and poster session the previous evening. Distinguished experts in their respective disciplines will present one-hour reviews of CT, MRI, Molecular Imaging/Nuclear Medicine, Ultrasound and Imaging Informatics plus three special topic lectures. The conference offers an uncommon opportunity for researchers to reach beyond the confines of their own modalities into other areas of imaging. The conference is also made fresh each year by selecting a set of speakers to emphasize a relevant special topic. In past years the topics have included image guided therapy, small animal imaging, women's imaging and imaging informatics. This year will focus on cancer imaging with an emphasis on pre-clinical imaging and imaging in drug development and delivery. The other speakers are also asked to highlight this focus area in their individual modality talks. All participants are encouraged to submit scientific posters describing current research, and sponsors will exhibit products and technology relevant to bioimaging. New last year was a free pre-conference scientific review held on the campus of the University of Memphis just next door to the Fogelman Center. Four invited faculty from regional biomedical/bioimaging programs were asked to present the latest in their specific research and the top four student poster authors were also given an opportunity to give an oral presentation of their work. The event was well accepted and will be continued this year. Attendees will include graduate and professional students, biomedical scientists and engineers, medical researchers, image-oriented physicians, biotechnology professionals, and business representatives. MemBIS is co-hosted by The University of Tennessee Health Science Center, St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, The University of Memphis, and Memphis BioWorks Foundation. The symposium is seeking approval through the University of Tennessee for a maximum of 8.5 hours of Category 1 CME credits. [unreadable] [unreadable] Public Health Relevance: The Memphis BioImaging Symposium provides a condensed format in an already full calendar of imaging conferences by inviting nationally recognized experts to provide a basic review of their respective areas of expertise for the students present while at the same time providing a detailed update in that area sufficient for the professional attendees to become current in that discipline. A special emphasis is also placed on encouraging student participation by the inclusion of a poster session and availability of travel stipends for student presenters. Added effort has been placed on fostering future minority engineers in the bioimaging field by inviting undergraduate students from traditionally black colleges from the region to come and participate in the event as well. The conference also offers a unique opportunity for researchers in one area of imaging to gain a more global view of what is happening in other areas of imaging to foster a more synergistic approach to their own research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]